


SUR MA PEAU

by YeastChalk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeastChalk/pseuds/YeastChalk
Summary: 虚假小妈；真实小学生吵架one-shot





	SUR MA PEAU

**Author's Note:**

> -不会打tag 所以…  
> \- a practice partner on English speaking wanted! If u are a native speaker & interested in, like, communicating（drarry& other cp, Chinese learning，etc)please contact me ASAP (/ω＼)  
> -小妈预警  
> -为了写小妈，我真的做了很多努力（却败了  
> -虽然题目是来源1789那个，但是并不完全是那个意思

当意识到旋风中裹挟的人多了一个时，德拉科还在慢条斯理地戳他的柠檬蛋白派，正要开口向母亲抱怨它太干。餐厅的玻璃窗嗡嗡振动，他也没抬头，冷淡地说父亲。

卢修斯同样冷淡的点了点头，大步从他身边走过，有两滴袍角的水甩在德拉科脚边。

…不，不是他的脚——是一双不那么讲究的靴子，它漆黑又有泥土的痕迹，像是麻瓜汽车的轮胎。德拉科在家里从不穿和外面一样的鞋。他总是移形幻影到门厅的地垫上，把外袍挂在衣架上，换一双鞋再走进去。此时的鞋一般都是低帮的，有不亚于他外出皮靴的精美和昂贵，但与它们的坚硬凌厉相反，这些鞋温和柔软如同他钟爱的长毛地毯。

但是这只是德拉科自己坚持的习惯。卢修斯从不换上居家的衣物，鞋子更不用说；家养小精灵会尽职尽责地在一秒内让房间里的污迹消失，无论是泥脚印还是脚底的泥，甚至卢修斯从外面带回来的混杂的香水和雪茄味。但是这是纳西莎的坚持，所以他也没说什么。

德拉科挑了挑眉，开始吃他的甜点，仍旧没有抬头。

 

第二天早上他冲下楼抓了早餐就跑，没想到餐桌边已经坐了一个人。虽然频率并不高，但这也不是没有过先例，德拉科思索，停下来冲他点了点头，走到鞋垫边换鞋。尽管教养和礼节也许需要他再说点什么，但是德拉科并不想——事实上，也并不需要他来——进行主客间的寒暄和关照。所以他换完鞋披上大衣，对着墙上的画框说，晚上见，妈妈。女人点头后，门厅里就只剩下叮当作响摇摇欲坠的一对花瓶。

德拉科从小巷子里走出来，在清浸百货公司的红砖门前停下。他撇了撇嘴，摸出胸牌给那个玩偶看：德拉科·马尔福，四楼（魔药及植物中毒科）。

 

午休的时候他收到了扎比尼的猫头鹰，问他晚上去不去酒吧。德拉科往茶杯里加了一勺糖，撕下一条羊皮纸，写：当然。晚饭后老地方见。

 

德拉科到家时并不那么风尘仆仆，甚至有些雀跃。他在走廊里遇见纳西莎。他说，妈妈，我晚上出去。纳西莎点点头，走了。

他把包放在酒柜上，知道家养小精灵会把它送到他房间里。他走到餐厅，看见了一个人已经坐在桌边。雀跃一扫而空。德拉科在心里叹了口气。寒暄是必不可少的了。

那个年轻男人看起来倒是高兴了一点。他说，你来了，那我们吃饭吧？

德拉科拉开椅子，与他隔了半张桌子。那个人说，你父亲…总之，我可能要在这里住一段时间。我是波特，哈利·波特。他似乎想伸出手来，但他们的距离对于握手并不合适；于是德拉科点点头，说我叫德拉科·马尔福。

剩下半顿饭他们都没说什么，而德拉科终于真心实意地皱起了眉毛。卢修斯带人回家并不是第一次，留人过夜也很正常，但以前从未超过一礼拜。…希望这次也一样；他放下汤勺，抬头说，卢修斯走了？波特点点头。出差？波特看起来有点不知所措，张张嘴，说也许吧？德拉科艰难的咽下他最想问的那个不那么礼貌的问题（你什么时候走），但是在他这次的试图以点头结束对话之前波特说，你父亲让我待着，没说待多久。有什么我可以干的？德拉科心想别干我就行，但他没说出口。他迟疑了一下，打响指叫了个小精灵来。

轻微的砰的一声，哈利对上了一对网球一样的大眼睛。小精灵微微颤抖地把目光移向了德拉科，德拉科清了清嗓子，说多比这是波特先生，卢修斯的…咳，他吃完之后告诉他注意事项。二楼找个客房吧。多比尖声道是，马尔福少爷，又转向哈利，说多比有什么能帮您的吗波特先生？

波特看着小精灵的大耳朵，迟疑了一下，对德拉科说，你父亲让我睡在地牢。

德拉科不知该做何表情，只好说噢，多比倒细声细气地建议道多比可以把地牢打扫一下放张床，得到德拉科的默许之后又砰地一下消失了。

德拉科问，卢修斯给你留加隆了吗？波特想了想摇摇头。魔杖在吧？这回波特点头了。德拉科说，你要是出去多比会跟着，你要什么也可以让他出去买。波特推辞说不用这么麻烦况且我还有钱，德拉科意味不明地笑了一下说没有多比你找不到路的。波特沉默了一下说噢，抬头直直地看了一眼德拉科，说谢谢。

德拉科没再说什么。他吃掉盘子里最后一口布丁，说，晚上我出去。话还没说完，波特就又抬头看他，甚至让德拉科以为他要露出甜蜜的微笑说早点回来呀；德拉科近乎悚然地神游了半秒补完他的半句话说波特先生自便放下餐巾站起来，没想到波特真的说了早点回来。德拉科心想别啊，上次那个风情万种冲他说我等你的莱斯特兰奇吓得他逃到扎比尼家睡了三天，充满潘西叽叽喳喳的痛苦三天他并不想再多来几个。但是他只是笑了一下，礼仪得体地对波特说，波特先生不必等我。

走到门厅时他想这话也许不太合适，但他耸了耸肩移形幻影走了。

 

布莱斯已经坐在吧台边上了。他看见德拉科，屈起手指敲敲桌面叫酒保，加一杯火焰威士忌！德拉科在他边上坐下放松下来，大声叹了口气。他一口喝空那个小玻璃杯，说，扎比尼，我真受不了，再过两年马尔福庄园就要被卢修斯带回来的比我还小的money boys塞满了——此时扎比尼已经有点上头，他摇晃地拍拍好友的肩，咧嘴笑道大不了拐个家养小精灵搬出来自己住，我甚至还没有小精灵呢不也活得好好的。德拉科被火焰威士忌一熏，一想有点道理，我跑还不行吗，点点头拍回去说不错这就是plan B了。

此时布莱斯凑近了点，模糊的笑道，说起来，德拉科，你爹这次是不是带了个什么叫波特的——见德拉科点头，他得意道，那就对了，这次这个还是个落魄纯血呢，跟咱们一路的！德拉科想了想，说那个波特？布莱斯说对就是那个，又敲了敲桌子。德拉科心想他们跟落魄纯血算什么一路，虽说他们这些纯血现在也远不如以前成气候吧；卢修斯胡搞总算搞到了纯血头上，千万千万下一个别是扎比尼或他妈。帕金森也别。

于是他又叹一口气，干了酒保新加的一杯。

 

德拉科洗完澡已经十一点了。酒精还在他耳边细声细语，他披着睡袍看着自己柔软舒适的鞋跟柔软舒适的羊毛地毯几乎融为一体，想了想还是一头扎进了地窖去研究日光兰和闪烁魔药，直到两个小时后他听见画框叩叩，是纳西莎。她说：德拉科，你的客人好像有点不好。

德拉科茫然地重复了一遍，我的客人？纳西莎有点不耐地，确认说没错你的客人，地牢里那个——德拉科想起来了，无奈道妈妈，波特是卢修斯的客人。

纳西莎点点头表示知晓，见德拉科没有别的反应，抬起一点下巴重复道，他有些不好，德拉科——你应该照顾下你父亲的客人，我不想在马尔福庄园里见到命案和傲罗。

德拉科知道自己拗不过母亲的。画像总是格外偏执，被限制在框里确实容易让人变得暴躁并且奇怪。况且地牢确实可能出状况。他便没再说什么，顺从地放下羽毛笔跟她走了出去。

 

地牢里没有画框，马尔福夫人也并不想踏足那个地方。德拉科挥挥魔杖点亮了石壁上的烛台，看到角落里蜷缩的人，又念了一个荧光闪烁，谨慎道，波特先生？

回应是两声呜咽。德拉科心中祈祷了一下梅林他千万不要暴起咬我，靠近了一些。魔杖和蜡烛微弱的光下可以看清波特脸上的汗水，还有额头上明亮的闪电伤疤。德拉科轻轻推了推他，没有反应。

德拉科退后一步，响指叫多比准备牛奶和药。多比尖声应完消失了，留下一个小小的爆破。德拉科吸了口气，甩了一个清醒咒到波特身上。

这回波特真的尖叫了。他睁开眼睛，虹膜绿得像阿瓦达索命咒。

 

多比带来了甜牛奶和无梦魔药。德拉科挥挥手示意他放下离开。波特维持之前的位置缩在墙角，局促地说谢谢。  
德拉科想起一些事情，尴尬道，这个，虽然现在不用了，地牢可能有一些以前的古老魔咒的残留，影响你睡眠不好意思了，我也不知道卢修斯怎么想的。你愿意的话可以睡客房。

哈利沉默了一下，又像之前那样抬头直直的看德拉科的眼睛。

他笑了一下，轻声说，谢谢…但是我出不去了，德拉科。

德拉科一时不知该做何想。被父亲的情人称呼教名往往预示着事情在向不可控的方向发展，这让他头痛；他只好先解决另一个问题。德拉科收起了荧光闪烁捏着眉头问，出不去地牢？哈利点头。

德拉科内心呻吟了，痛骂卢修斯有病。他粗暴地梳了一下自己的头发，大踏步走出了地牢。

这让哈利的心猛地下坠到胃里，然而一秒之后德拉科又大踏步走了进来。他说，应该是以前的狗屁魔咒还留着。抱歉。

尽管夹杂了与马尔福庄园并不契合的粗俗，他们都知道这是代替卢修斯的道歉。哈利沉默了一下说不必。痛苦的睡眠让他摇摇欲坠像是早上的那对花瓶。德拉科把尚热的牛奶和无梦魔药递给他，迟疑说也许你需要甜梦魔药？哈利接过来摇摇头没有说话。一时间酒精推着莫名其妙的责任心迫使德拉科变出一把椅子。他把椅子拉到波特床边坐下，说我等您睡着再走？

波特一下脸色惨白。德拉科又一次意识到了自己行为并不是那么妥当。他一下子站了起来干巴巴地道歉，说我不是那个意思。

波特反倒有点不好意思了。也许现在轮到他道歉了？出乎德拉科意料的是，他又说了一次谢谢。

德拉科拿不定他该陪他还是离开。最终，他僵硬地说，那你睡吧，有事叫多比。看了看波特有点颤抖的瘦弱的胳膊，他又补充道，也可以叫多比找我。也许你需要温暖咒？

波特顺从地点点头，任由魔咒帮他把床铺弄得舒适温暖，说了第三个谢谢。  
德拉科离开之前，留了一盏蜡烛。波特在那端似乎露出一个模糊的笑容，说晚安德拉科。德拉科不禁一抖觉得酒还没醒，点点头走了。

 

第二天是周末。德拉科头晕脑胀睡到日上三竿，培根吃到一半想起波特。他喝完剩下的咖啡，叫多比，波特怎么样了？

多比抖抖他的大耳朵，扯着衣服尖声尖气地回答道还行少爷！他在吃早饭！

德拉科挥挥手，又加了点咖啡，吃完剩下的培根蛋之后迟疑地走到地牢。看到地牢里面的场景诚然是他也不禁感慨了一下魔法（当然，还有多比），一夜直接这个黑暗破败的地牢就变成了一个有点舒适温馨的房间，甚至多了一个单独的卫生间。

波特正在吃早饭。看见德拉科他放下叉子，又露出了那个有点高兴起来的表情，说嗨。德拉科说有好点吗？波特露出一个堪称羞涩的微笑低头了。德拉科心想这怎么回事难道昨天我睡了他？只见波特已经正襟危坐说好多了谢谢马尔福先生。

德拉科只好再次以点头结束对话。当他走到地牢的门时，他听见波特问：今天可以陪我吗，马尔福先生？

一瞬间德拉科差点摔死在台阶上，他不禁怀疑自己是否误用了卢修斯的复方汤剂，还是卢修斯其实在房间里，或者波特其实分不清大小马尔福？但是他回头看见波特明亮的眼睛，波特希冀地看他，几乎祈求道，您昨天说的…德拉科。

德拉科心中打鼓。尽管他与父亲关系冷淡，但这不意味着他想跟父亲的情人扯上关系；可是覆水难收，况且大马尔福留下的麻烦小马尔福也有处理的责任。他只在心里又默默叹气，说噢。三秒后，他又问：您需要无梦魔药或者甜梦魔药？

波特看起来惊喜得像是被塞了一个巨大的圣代。他几乎难以遏制嘴角的微笑，回答说谢谢都可以。

 

德拉科几乎是逃到房间，他几乎在一秒内给布莱斯扔了个猫头鹰约他晚上喝酒。十分钟后回信姗姗来迟：他跟我有约啦，明天吧！落款是潘西。

德拉科把那张羊皮纸团成团扔进了垃圾桶。

 

中午和下午德拉科一直在研究他的日光兰，晚上他想了半天还是把餐桌移到了地牢。待在自己家的地牢里实在是一个奇怪的体验，但他确实需要考虑把破除残留魔咒提上日程。

他出现在门口时哈利正在百无聊赖地玩一个杯子。远道而来的一点愧疚心又攫住了德拉科，于是他召来羽毛笔和纸放在他桌上说你需要猫头鹰的话就叫多比。波特从看见他的一刹那就像是被点亮了，他说嗨。德拉科说介意我在这里吃晚餐吗？波特有点脸红，支支吾吾说当然不，但桌子会不会不够大？不可思议把愧疚赶走了，德拉科几乎怀疑他是不是真的纯血。他不客气道，我是个巫师，波特，别说你不是。

噢，哈利手忙脚乱地说，对…在他做出别的什么之前，多比已经布置好了一切。于是他们无言地坐下来了。

 

也许跟你家地牢没有关系，他们各拿了书在看时，波特突然说，我一岁的时候父母双亡。阿瓦达咒。我的噩梦一直是尖叫和绿光。

德拉科抬起头。他还在古老的纯血咒语里晕头转向，毕竟他是因为魔药好才去当治疗师的——也就意味着他魔咒并不精通。

所以你睡眠一直不好？德拉科反应了一会儿说，也许你该长期服用调节药剂，他咽下了后半句我可以帮你看看。  
波特模糊地笑笑说也许吧。

给波特拿书之前德拉科犹豫地确认了一下他的身份，意料之外情理之中的还是个学生。德拉科翻到自己的旧课本，说凑合看看这个？波特顺从地说好。

波特并不拒绝，德拉科心想。他耸耸肩。

第二天晚上他把闪烁魔药灌到一个试剂瓶里，往上塞了两个荧光闪烁。德拉科走下去敲了敲地牢的门。

哈利还没睡，他正在拿毛巾擦头，他遥遥地望向德拉科，像是玻璃隔着马丁尼。

德拉科皱眉说，不用快速烘干咒？哈利笑了一下，无所谓道，这里我魔力好像不是很稳定。德拉科心想这地牢怎么老当益壮呢，脱口而出的却是我帮你吹？

哈利怔了一下，笑嘻嘻地说好，配合地转过身去。德拉科心想他看起来还是个中学生，怎么就被卢修斯搞了呢。波特的头发很快就干了，看着这拖把一样蓬乱的黑色头发，德拉科不禁说出了第二句让他后悔想吞回去的话：卢修斯跟你睡了没？

波特看他的眼神让他颇有一种在小孩面前讲荤话的良心不安。波特笑笑说，还没来得及——中途窜出来个面具人说要我，马尔福先生就把我带到这里来啦。

德拉科感觉自己是杀死少年童真的利刃，不禁尴尬低头。但是面具人——黑魔王？

波特回忆了一下，点点头。马尔福先生好像是这么叫的。

德拉科不禁摸摸他的头顶说睡吧，心想卢修斯真的疯了。

哈利堪称乖巧地应声，留着让德拉科自己发觉此时才七点。

 

这回是德拉科先到。他叫了干马丁尼。布莱斯在他身边坐下时，他已经喝了半打不同味道的马丁尼，喷着气说扎比尼，你知不知道汤姆·里德尔？布莱斯还没反应过来，他说啊什么？

德拉科重重叹了口气，心想，给杀人犯骗穷学生——马尔福算是完了。

 

 

德拉科接下来几天都在干差不多的事。上班，下班，跟波特吃饭，跟波特看书，上楼洗澡再带一瓶新灌的闪烁药水给波特当夜灯。波特倒是很不把他当外人，跟他讲自己的故事就像讲一千零一夜，还眼巴巴地等他第二天再来。

直到有一天晚上，德拉科心血来潮把日光兰的根扔到苦艾酒里，什么都没加喝了三盎司。

……第二天他睡到下午两点，德拉科神清气爽地冲下楼，心想我配出了速成生死水！

在他犹豫要不要去地牢看看波特时，德拉科看见了卢修斯。

 

卢修斯回来了，罕见地没有带人，还坐下来吃晚餐。德拉科悄悄让多比给波特带个信。

多比摇摇头小声说主人去过地牢了，他很不满意多比的举动——德拉科看到小精灵的手上又缠满了绷带。他说，波特还好吗？多比瑟缩了一下，摇摇头。

纳西莎说，卢修斯你该多陪陪儿子。

卢修斯生硬道，他什么时候不再在圣芒戈工作了再跟我说这个。

德拉科沉不住气了。他推开盘子站起来，直直地看着卢修斯说父亲，你倒是看看你最近都在干什么！

纳西莎皱眉道德拉科这就是我教你的礼仪？

德拉科看她，说妈妈你何必呢。

纳西莎一言不发走了。

卢修斯绷着脸说你就这样对妈妈？我们白教你了？

德拉科为对抗母亲艰难地吞咽了一下，随即喊道你怎么配说我——你怎么能那样对哈利！

卢修斯勃然大怒，也站起来冲他身边甩了个统统石化，打碎一个自鸣钟，怒道：“哈利？德拉科·马尔福，我把他关在这里可不是留给你调情的！”德拉科闪身避开碎片，不客气地冲他扔昏昏倒地，大喊：我知道你要做什么，父亲——梅林在上，你不能这样败坏马尔福的名誉！

卢修斯一挥魔杖弹开咒语，冷笑道：败坏，纯血还有什么好败坏的？你看看你们——你，一个马尔福，去做治疗师！还有那群韦斯莱，成天跟麻瓜混在一起！

德拉科冲卢修斯脚边打四分五裂，大叫那黑魔王就是个杀人犯他的能干什么！

卢修斯甩了个障碍重重，他咆哮道你个小屁孩懂什么！

德拉科不能往死里打也打不过他，结果只能节节败退，心想难道真要plan B？他一看身后就是地牢，一咬牙转身冲了进去。

德拉科把门一锁大喊波特快跟我走！因为没时间解释清楚，他心里已经做好了准备打算把波特先打晕再带走。可是哈利从床边站起来，顺从地点点头，说好我跟着你。

德拉科愣了一下，随即随着地牢的一震清醒了。卢修斯吼道你们逃不了的！波特已经是黑魔王的了！小马尔福你也该受点教训了！

德拉科扯着波特的胳膊移形幻影，却被无形的绳索拦住了，他心想完了完了，这破地牢！我不是个马尔福吗怎么还拦我！

此时卢修斯已经破开门冲进来了，只听波特大喊一声女贞路四号！

下一秒他们就被甩进挤压的隧道中。

 

德拉科勉强在那个明显麻瓜的门垫上站定，还没缓过来就感受到嘴唇上被撞了一下。明显苍白了很多的哈利又凑上来亲了他一下，然后紧紧揽住他说，来不及了德拉科等会儿解释，下一秒他们又钻进了那个紧巴巴的隧道。

 

德拉科心想梅林我谢谢你谁能想到这句话没轮到我说还轮到我听了呢。

 

然后他们甩进了一个大沙发，它像粉扑一样喷出一团灰，弄得窗帘扑扑地抖出一群狐媚子。

神色阴郁的皱巴巴小精灵噗地出现，骂骂咧咧地又消失了，明显的拒绝工作；而波特努力地把魔杖挥来挥去弄不干净那些生物。德拉科在几乎把肺咳出来之后尝试飞来了一个狐媚子喷剂（不可思议的是这破地方居然有），他又试了一打咒语才把灰尘积的云雾消掉。

德拉科心情跟那个小精灵一样阴郁，他冷着脸说：波特，这是什么鬼地方？他还没回头，就听见一声除你武器！

他魔杖飞到了波特手里。

德拉科感觉世界在燃烧。他咬牙切齿冲上前骂道波特你怎么敢！哈利连连后退一扬手把两根魔杖都扔到了一边，大喊对不起！但是先别打架德拉科！至少先听我讲完！

德拉科抱胸冷冷道我倒是看你能讲点什么出来。

其实我是个傲罗。哈利小心地凑近一点，说，这里是布莱克老宅。

德拉科空白了一会儿。然后他问：那个布莱克？波特点点头，对，那个布莱克。德拉科皱了皱眉头，说你不是波特家的吗？哈利说小天狼星是我教父。德拉科思索了一下心想这不是传说中那个舅舅吗，就说噢他住这？哈利沉默了一下，说他去世了。德拉科局促地说抱歉。哈利甩甩头，说总之……

几句话后德拉科理清头绪，心想我真是呆瓜，冷笑道好啊圣人波特，自己当诱饵来抓黑魔王，还骗我是穷学生？破坏了你的计划我真是罪大恶极。哈利拉着他的衣服结结巴巴道你知道我不是这个意思，德拉科抬着下巴看他，与纳西莎如出一辙，说别拉我，我们根本不熟，我怎么知道你什么意思？他关于那两个亲吻的咆哮没能出口，光是想想德拉科就觉得自己像尖叫的潘西。

波特大脑当机把他按在沙发上，直直望着德拉科灰色的眼睛，轻声说，看着我。

德拉科皱起眉头。

波特扶着他的脸，端正（并且温柔了许多）地亲了上去。

 

————

 

他们意乱情迷地亲了一会儿后德拉科突然把哈利推开，他狠狠盯着对方说：我不信你。

哈利仰脸看他湿润的嘴唇，只好重复说，这是真的。

德拉科说，换成你你会信吗？

哈利说，摄神取念？

德拉科假笑道记忆作假你不会不知道吧？

哈利心中的狮子几乎开始暴躁地转圈，但是他深吸一口气，冲德拉科露出地窖里的微笑，讨好道，吐真剂？

德拉科面无表情说好我记着了，等会儿就灌你。

过了一会儿他想起个事。为什么你能移形幻影？

哈利思考了一下，说：我比较强吧，而且刚才有点魔力暴动了。停顿了一下，他又笑道，要不要试试？

德拉科说快滚。

 

——————

他们各自去上班，过了几天两个人就滚到了床上。

德拉科还成功地使唤了克利切，毕竟他还算半个布莱克——家养小精灵实在让生活轻松不少，马尔福少爷后知后觉地想。

 

几周之后的一个晚上哈利说前两天抓到伏地魔了。德拉科正捏着他狂野的头发假惺惺编情诗，被打断后就故作冷淡地哦了一下。哈利把对方的手指从头顶拿下来，亲了亲它们。

三分钟后，德拉科坐起来，说波特，周末想不想去马尔福庄园吃饭？

哈利又亲亲他的手指，笑道好啊不去地牢就行。


End file.
